Bidoville
Bidoville is located in the Kamari region of Battledale. It was founded in 238 PCI by a group of farmers, lead by Al Bido, the village's namesake. It built up over the years into a thriving city, with upwards of 7,500 people at its height. During the Conjunction, most of the city, along with its citizens, got buried. An excavation in 145 unearthed the old city and sent thousands of zombies pouring out of ruins. The village is close enough to the capitol of Ulindon that outsiders aren't entirely uncommon, but out of the way that they don't get them often. It isn't on the main road, so only those specifically traveling west through the jungle ever encounter this small village. Settlement Modifiers Neutral Good Village Corruption -1; Crime -2; Economy -1; Law +0; Lore +0; Society '''+0 '''Qualities: Insular, Piuos (Taija) Danger: '''+0 Demographics '''Government: Autocracy Population: 130 (90% human, 10% other) Market Place Base Value: 500 gp Purchase Limit: 2,500 gp Spellcasting: 4th Minor Items: 2d4 Medium Items: 1d4 Major Items: - Notable NPCs *'Mayor Marty Abigan (Commoner 3 / Expert 6):' The mayor has been so for 17 years (as of 145 AC), despite there being an election every year. At this point most people vote for him simple because he has been in the position for so long. Every now and then someone new comes along hoping to detrhone him, but ultimately they lose to his charming smile and quick whit. Mayor Abigan is a very likable man of the age of 57. He always puts his villiage first and is a fair negotiator. Guilds Taverns *'The Blue Shepherd' The only inn in town, this double storied half timber building lies in the center of town next to the temple and across from the statue of Mr. Bido. Inside are common accommodations with small rooms and wooden cots. The inn is ran by a man named Ron and his wife Elie. They are both welcoming of outsiders and have a "customer first" attitude. Marketplace Shops There are only two shops in the village and both are located in the village center. *'Eliann Common Goods:' This general store is a double storied building filled with much of what most people would need around the house. Tools, kits, and even some traveling gear can be found here. The shop is ran by Valvuun Eliann (Ranger 5/Expert 2), a recent addition to the village, who married a local woman, Abbie (Commoner 1/Expert 2). *'The Blacksmith:' No special name is given to this shop. It is simply called, "the blacksmith" by everyone in town. Sometimes referred to as "Old Faan's Place" after the family who has ran it for as long as anyone can remember. The current smith is an old man Rogin Faan (Expert 7). He makes and sells farming equipment and usually has at least some weapons for sale, thought typically not many. Places of Interest *'Statue of Al Bido:' An impressively sized statue, given the size of the village, of a man in a straw hat with his arms open wide, gesturing to the land. He looks common, wearing overalls and leather boots. In front is a plaque that reads, "Al Bido, founder of Bidoville in the year 13 after the Restoration of Taija. He is well loved by his people and famously saying upon arrival to this once untamed land, 'This is as good a place as any, don't ya think?' He lead us through the wilderness and now we settle here on this earth, upon which we shall live for generations." *'Mayor's Mansion:' This large building is situated in the center of the village and is open the public. It contains many relics from a lost era, before the Conjunction, all stashed away in a side room. Next to it is a large room lined with book shelves filled with scrolls and records that had been saved from before the city was devoured by the land. The major is elected by the people every year on the spring equinox. So far, Mayor Marty Abigan has won for the past 17 years.